


snow is falling all around you

by kosmokuns



Series: gorgeously delicate [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Ski Resorts, Smut, Snowboarding, a hint of, and a dash of, callum is still a racing driver, for mick at least, oooo okay, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: a ski resort romance: you are just as crazy with a snowboard as me and i can't quite believe it. you're also the most beautiful man i've ever seen.callum is an extremely earnest racing driver on holiday and mick is chasing adrenaline rushes around the globe and maybe callum can be his next one.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: gorgeously delicate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133009
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	snow is falling all around you

It should be obvious, but it’s fucking cold on a mountain in January. Callum lost feeling in his toes a long time ago and his hands are well on the way too and the only person to blame is himself because he didn’t buy the right thermals. The damp is starting to get near his torso and he’s not happy about it at all.

“Please tell me we’re stopping soon,” He says, snowboard clutched in one hand, leaning back on the glass of the gondola.

“The restaurant for lunch is just up this lift,” Marcus replies while tapping on his phone, gloves hanging on their strings around his wrists, “Gianluca is already there.” Callum huffs a laugh and looks up the hill. Gianluca, having grown up in a more tropical climate than the two of them, was taking skiing lessons while they had their fun snowboarding in the morning. He had been mildly grumpy about the whole ordeal but had begrudgingly agreed to go on holiday with them with the promise of mulled wine and French food.

“I just want a beer and some hot food, I’m freezing,” Callum stands up, ready to depart the bubble as the doors slide open at the top. They step out one after the other and out of the station into the hubbub of the small village a few couple of thousand feet up the mountain. It’s quaint, log cabins and rustic signs advertising pizzas and hot chocolates, skis and snowboards piled up everywhere, and people milling around chatting with cups of hot drinks and crepes.

The restaurant is a short walk down a pisted road with indoor and outdoor seating under a glass canopy, serving the usual lunchtime food. They drop their stuff outside and wade through the tables to get to Gianluca who’s saved them all a table. It looks onto the blisteringly white slopes and the valley running down the centre of the resort.

“Took you long enough,” He grins, pushing two beers towards them, lounging back on his chair. He’s fully decked out in yellow and green thermals, having gone for a two-colour coordinated look, while Marcus had chosen a dull navy blue and Callum a Ferrari red top and black salopettes with white thermals.

“Good morning?” Marcus asks, sliding into his seat and undoing the zip of his coat a little. Callum does the same, catching the eye of a blond boy on the table in front of them, he winks at him and the boy blushes, looks away and back into a conversation with his friends.

“Yeah, honestly I think I’ve found the next love of my life,” Gianluca tells him, taking a gulp of his beer. Marcus mirrors his grin,

“No more cars for you then,” He replies and Gianluca’s eye twinkles,

“Well, I’m not so sure about that,” He stretches his neck out and kicks Callum’s leg under the table, who had been busy gazing at the blond boy instead of listening. “What about you? How was your morning?” Callum grunts in pain,

“Was going alright until you kicked my shin,” He glares and Gianluca does it again. He squawks and kicks him back harder,

“God can we all behave for one minute, please?” Marcus rolls his eyes, “It’s like dealing with children,”

“Gianluca _is_ a child,” Callum points out smugly, and Marcus puts his head in his hand. Gianluca flounders for a moment, then his eyes light up.

“Hey, I’ve had more girlfriends than you!”

“I’m literally gay,” Callum deadpans and Gianluca bursts into howls while Marcus’ shoulders shake with laughter. Callum’s straight face lasts for all of two seconds before he joins them, Marcus’ hands coming to squeeze his forearm,

“I hate you,” He says, wiping tears out of his eyes and Callum pats his thigh,

“Of course, my darling,” He feels a prickling on the side of his neck and sees the blond boy staring at him again with an amused look on his face. He inclines his head a little, and the boy jerks his eyebrows up and down and then looks away, even when Callum keeps staring.

Gianluca had flagged a waiter and ordered pizzas for them all while he was flirting and him and Marcus were now watching him with barely concealed glee,

“Oh my god, Callum, you’ve got romance going on,” Marcus gasps, and turns to Callum with his mouth wide open. Callum rubs a hand on the back of his neck and shrugs, flexing when he sees the blond boy staring. “You should go talk to him,” Marcus says and Gianluca makes a noise of agreement,

“Ask him if he wants to come with us this afternoon,” Gianluca suggests and Callum leans forward to whisper aggressively at them,

“He’s literally with his friends and isn’t that a bit creepy?!”

Gianluca cocks his head, “You literally were just making faces at him and flexing your biceps.” Biting his lip, Marcus puts a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh and Callum hits him over the back of his head.

“Fine, I’ll ask him,” They cheer, “If he’s still here after we finish eating.” Gianluca looks downtrodden but Marcus agrees with a fair enough and their pizza arrives, and they dig in.

The conversation flows onwards without any hitches as it usually does with the three of them. They’ve been friends so long, having come to Italy at the same time for Ferrari and speaking no Italian they’d quickly bonded, falling into an easy companionship. They aren’t the people Callum really speaks to about personal stuff, the most intimate thing he’d ever shared was his sexuality a couple of years ago in the midst of the euphoria from winning Macau, but he trusts them implicitly.

The pizzas are quickly wolfed down, and the blond boy remains opposite Callum.

Gianluca and Marcus look far too excited about it,

“You two look like a pair of hyenas with your faces right now,” Callum says drily, and Marcus just smiles wider,

“Go and talk to him,” He prompts and Callum groans, but pushes himself away from the table.

“If this goes badly, it’s on you two,” He points at them and stalks off to talk to the blond boy.

He seems Callum coming and leans back, spreading his legs a little wider, pushing a hand through his perfectly placed hair,

“Hey,” Callum says, arriving next to his chair. The entire table is looking at him and shifts his weight from foot to foot, feeling a lot less confident than he did thirty seconds ago,

“Hi,” The boy responds, and his eyes sparkle in the midday sun.

“I was wondering if, um, you wanted to come out on the slopes with my mates and I this afternoon?” Callum says, slightly awestruck. The blond boy smiles,

“Not even going to ask my name?” He says and Callum notices an accent, a sort of German and American cross, probably Swiss,

“Oh yeah, I’m Callum by the way, what’s your name?”

“I’m Mick,” Mick holds out a hand for him to shake, and he does. It feels a bit forced, a bit too platonic for how Callum was trying to come off as, but he goes along with it. Mick turns to his group and speaks Italian,

“What do you say, should we go with the English boy?” Callum understands enough Italian by now to understand what he said and gives them all a nervous smile. They devolve into some sort of rushed arguing that he can’t understand then Mick turns back to him and grins, “We’d love to come with you, this is Robert and Juri,” He points to each of them and Callum waves,

“Hi,” They chorus it back at him and they all stand up, having paid already,

“Let’s hit the slopes,” Mick says with a wink, walking to Callum’s table and Callum keeps to his right, bumping their shoulders together.

“Marcus, Gianluca, meet Mick, Robert and Juri,” He indicates to them and they all greet each other friendly enough.

Mick, it turns out, can keep on par with Callum’s ridiculous snowboarding. It’s not like Marcus isn’t good, it’s just that Callum has spent week after week boarding since he could stand up and it’s extremely close to his heart. He loves racing, loves the speed and the adrenalin and the competition, but boarding, when it’s just you, the board and the white expanse has a different allure and he’s not sure Marcus quite gets that. Mick, however, understands it without saying anything.

They spend hours bombing down red and black runs together, carving out the quickest paths down and screaming with laughter when they trip into each other at the bottom. Marcus had agreed to take Gianluca down some softer blue runs with Robert and Juri in tow as Callum and Mick had spotted an extreme black run on the map and they all opted out.

Standing at the top now, Callum is thrumming with excitement. Mick turns to him, balaclava pulled over his mouth,

“You ready?” He says, muffled from the breeze and the cloth. Callum grins wolfishly,

“Race?” Mick laughs,

“You fucking bet, gorgeous,” He replies and goes over the edge, snow roaring behind him. Callum jumps after him, rapidly catching up on his tale, moving in sharp movements side to side and passing him after a handful of seconds. The slope is empty except them and Mick gains on him as Callum boards the hardest he ever has to try and stay ahead, muscles tensed, and eyes completely focused on the way down. He can feel Mick a breath behind him, pushing him to the limits, and they come tantalisingly close to each other, Callum catching a whiff of Mick’s shampoo, before he goes for one final push and bombs down the bottom first, sliding onto his ass. Mick falls down beside him a second later, breathing hard, and pulls down his balaclava,

“You,” He inhales deeply, “Are the craziest fucker I’ve ever met,” He coughs as Callum laughs, admiring his rosy cheeks with enamoured eyes,

“That was fun,” He nudges Mick’s shoulder, who’s taking a long sip of water. The sun is beginning to set and at their altitude he can see its tip dipping beneath the other side of the valley. Mick screws the cap back on his water,

“Yeah, it was,” Mick agrees, and they fall into comfortable silence, Mick watching the sky turn deep orange, Callum watching Mick,

“You’re beautiful,” Callum says lowly and Mick turns to look at him, pink mouth slightly parted, “You’re really really beautiful,” Callum repeats. Mick smiles bashfully,

“Thank you,” He says, and Callum reaches out a hand to touch his cheek and leans in,

“Do you mind if I?” He speaks.

Mick shakes his head, breathless, “No go ahead,”

Callum joins their lips softly, a hand resting on the snow and on Mick’s cheek, and he feels a jump on his skin like electricity. He keeps them connected for a few moments and then gently pulls back, gazing into Mick’s blue eyes,

“I barely know you, but I’ve never felt anything like this before,” He whispers against Mick’s lips.

He used to wonder what kindred spirits was, and what it felt like, and he ponders that maybe it’s this. It’s understanding before knowing, it’s a being able to see straight into someone else’s soul because it’s so similar to your own.

“Same,” Mick breathes and kisses him again, slightly harder but nothing more than sweet and innocent. They pull back when they hear people coming down the slope behind them, startling them out of their stupor, both of them blushing a deep pink.

Callum presses his thigh against Mick the whole way down the mountain, having agreed to meet the others for an après-ski. Mick leans into his space to show him a video of him snowboarding on his phone,

“Did you grow up in the mountains then?” Callum asks,

“Yeah, Switzerland, it was part of school as well, every afternoon in the winter,”

“That sounds so cool,” Callum says, “I’m jealous,”

“Yeah? Where’d you go to school?”

“Born and bred English, went to school just north of London,” Mick raises an eyebrow at him,

“Wealthy family?”

Callum coughs, “Yeah, um, pretty comfortable, you?”

“Pretty comfortable sounds about right,” He says, tone teasing, “You study, or do you have a job?” Callum perks up,

“I’m a racing driver actually,” He confesses,

“Nice, fancy, what series?”

“I’m going to Formula 1 in March,” Callum squares his shoulders, it’s his proudest achievement to date. Mick’s mouth drops open,

“Wow, are you like, good? Or paying for it,” It ruffles Callum, even though he knows that the sport is gaining a reputation for being a playground for spoiled brats,

“I’m fucking amazing in a race car,” He replies, maybe a bit too aggressively but Mick picks up on it,

“Sorry, that was a bit accusatory,” He apologises, and Callum allows it,

“What do you do?”

“I don’t really know yet, I like design and art but I’m also a complete adrenaline junkie,” Mick shrugs, “I’m 21, I can afford to wait.” Callum can’t help but press a kiss to his cheek,

“You’ll be great at whatever you try,” He reassures him, and Mick rewards him with an endearing smile.

They climb out with their boards at the bottom to see their groups waiting for them. Marcus taps his watch,

“Took you a while,” He says and Callum grins at him,

“You can’t rush these kind of things Marcus, oh wait, you wouldn’t know that because you’re forever alone,” Marcus sticks out his tongue and crosses his arms,

“Who’s the child now, hm?” Gianluca chimes in and Marcus punches his shoulder as Juri, and Robert watch on in disbelief.

“Are they always like this?” Mick asks Callum, who sighs long-sufferingly,

“Yes, they are, how about drinks, boys?” He shouts at them and they shout back affirmatively, and finally, they get going to a bar.

The evening ends with them all heading back to their respective chalets, phone numbers exchanged and promises to keep in contact and ski together in the coming days. Mick hugs Callum extra tightly and breathes in the remnants of his cologne before he sets off to catch up with Robert and Juri. It stuns Callum a little bit, makes his head fill with buzzing as Marcus and Gianluca giggle at him.

“You are a whore for that man,” Marcus says, and Callum gives him the finger,

“It’s not like he’s wrong,” Gianluca adds and he tells the both of them to fuck off in a whiny voice as they enter the chalet to eat dinner.

*

They meet up the next day, and the day after that, and work themselves into a routine of spending the morning together, except Gianluca, then picking Gianluca up from ‘school’ as Robert dubbed it. The image of Gianluca’s face when he said that could be one of those images that precede unfortunate events. Then having lunch together, and Mick and Callum splitting off to tackle some technical black runs, while the other show unending patience with Gianluca.

Mick learns that Callum has no regard for his own personal safety, which he should’ve known when he said he was a racing driver, and wholeheartedly believes he’s invincible. It would be much cuter without the event from Mick’s own childhood, and he just can’t put himself in the same kind of danger that Callum does to beat him.

After four days of boarding and sneaking kisses and gentle touches, Callum brings it up to him. He knew it was coming, he knows it always comes, this question, but it still hurts all the same. Time doesn’t really dull wounds that scrape your skin instead of cutting right into it.

“There’s something stopping you from being as nuts as me, that isn’t just you not being as nuts as me,” Callum eyes him curiously, “What is it?” Mick sighs, bites his lip,

“My dad and I were in a skiing accident when I was 12, he got put into a coma and had really severe brain injuries. He’s not in a coma anymore, but he isn’t okay or, like, healthy,” He looks to the ground, “I guess I don’t have the same belief that everything will be okay if I crash, like you,”

Callum squeezes his hand, “That must have been really difficult for you,” He presses a kiss into his hair and then takes him into his arms, him being slightly taller making Mick feel enclosed by a warm blanket and letting him have a moment away from the eyes of the other people at the top of the slope. Mick rests his hands on the back of Callum’s neck,

“You’re good,” He says, “You’re one of the good ones, Callum,”

“I’d bloody well hope so, putting up with Marcus and Gianluca all my life,” He jokes, eyes wet, and Mick tugs on the strands of hair at the back of his head,

“I mean it,” He says, tilting his head to the side.

“I know,” Callum gently kisses his lips, hands resting on his hips, “Can we go down this mountain now?”

“Yeah, let’s fucking go,” Mick says, launching himself over the edge, Callum close behind.

They board down with Callum just behind Mick, avoiding the slower skiers and snowboarders. The combination of feelings is so exhilarating that Callum screams into the air and he hears Mick laughing and doing the same.

That evening they meet up after dinner and go to a bar and spend the whole night dancing on each other, and Callum is not sure how much more restraint he can hold onto when Mick’s wearing a pressed white shirt with his hair styled and his eyes bright. Mick grinds into him, his back on Callum’s chest, Callum’s hands on his hips, he moves deliciously slowly so it has Callum panting in his ear and his thoughts are just fuck, he’s good.

“Swiss private school taught you a lot, huh?” Callum says hoarsely into his ear, “Taught you how to move like that, get people worked up for you?” Mick laughs, head on Callum’s shoulder,

“What, jealous?”

“They haven’t got you in their arms right now, have they?” He spins Mick around to kiss him squarely on the mouth, moving their lips together as Mick hangs on to his back and his neck. He opens his mouth to let Callum slide his tongue in and immediately the grip on his shirt tightens and Callum continues with his plight to learn the inside of Mick’s mouth. Eventually Mick pulls back,

“I feel like I should be asking you where you learned to work people up like that,” Callum points to himself and winks,

“Racing driver,” He laughs and Mick groans, pushing his head into the crook of his neck.

“It shouldn’t be this easy for you to make me this happy,” He says quietly, and Callum guides them off the dance floor and to an empty corner,

“Why not? God, Mick, you’re incredible, I don’t know how to put words to it,” Callum tells him “I don’t want this just to be a ski holiday fling,” He’s deadly serious, making eye contact with Mick,

“Callum, I’m-,” He huffs in frustration, “I’m not the easiest person to be in a relationship with,”

“Fuck whoever made you think that, Mick you’re so special,” Callum kisses his lips and Mick keeps his hands by his side, “Let me make you happy,”

“How would it even work, Callum, you’re going to F1, you travel the world every week, you’re meant to be straight,” Mick says exasperatedly, and Callum shirks backwards wounded,

“I’m meant to be who I am, Mick, I don’t have to be straight or whatever you’ve come up with in your mind what a racing driver is supposed to be. I’m Callum,” He rubs his hand across his forehead, “Jesus, Mick, is that what you thought of me the whole time, that you’re something I enjoy only on my holidays, away from the cameras? That I don’t know I’m gay?”

Mick opens his mouth and shuts it again,

“I have such a higher opinion of you than that,” Callum says, “ _I’m_ better than that, I wouldn’t do that to a person, didn’t you tell me I was one of the good ones?”

“You are, you really are, I just don’t know if I can be what you need,” Mick pleads, “I want you so much-,”

“Then have me,” Callum interrupts simply,

“Do relationships even last in F1?”

“Everyone is married to the person they met at school,” Callum says, sadness in his voice.

Abruptly it clicks, for Mick, how painful it must’ve been for Callum to watch everyone love their childhood sweetheart, to marry them, when he could never do the same, and how much harder Mick is making it for him now.

“I’m not good at relationships in general,” He takes a step into Callum’s space, “I’m forgetful and I don’t adapt easily and I’m really fucking possessive over what’s mine,” He growls out the last bit and Callum gulps. He softens, “I want this, but I’m not sure if you want me as much,”

“Mick, there’s nothing I want more than a relationship with you, nothing,” Callum tells him, “I don’t need you to be perfect, I need you to be you, that’s all I need,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, really fucking sure,” Callum tugs him into a kiss that descends into being dirty at rapid speed and Mick decides they should leave when Callum starts groping his ass,

“Callum,” He hisses, “We are in public,”

“Hey, I’ve got a sexy boyfriend,” Callum jokes and Mick rolls his eyes at him fondly and presses a sweet kiss to his lips,

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He says, resting a hand on his chest. Smiling down at him, Callum nods,

“I can’t wait.”

*

“Guess who’s got a hot boyfriend now,” Callum says when he comes into their room and Marcus and Gianluca start hollering, the three of them dancing in a circle,

“Congrats, mate,” Marcus punches him and Gianluca just continues whooping,

“Callum’s finally getting some!”

“Not everyone is as horny as you, Jesus,” Callum says and gets tackled onto a bed to be tickled. Marcus texts Mick that Gianluca is making Callum scream and then sends a video of him rolling around as Gianluca tickles him to which he gets some crying laughing emojis in return.

Later that night when they’ve calmed down and sitting on their balcony sipping wine, the conversation drifts to Callum’s F1 seat,

“How is Mick and F1 going to work?” Marcus asks and Callum shrugs,

“I’m going to have to be the first openly gay F1 driver, aren’t I?”

“You are absolutely insane,” Gianluca tells him, and Marcus huffs out a laugh,

“That’s our Callum, absolutely bloody insane.”

*

The last night Mick sends Callum his hotel number accompanied with a text that reads ‘tired of waiting, I want you x’ and Callum doesn’t think he’s ever been anticipating something as much as this in his life,

“You’d think it was his first time with the way he’s been acting,” Marcus remarks, watching Callum fuss as he scrolls on his phone.

“How do I look?” Callum turns and shows them his outfit. He’s wearing tight black trousers and a sky-blue Ralph Lauren shirt that Marcus had nicknamed his good boy shirt and he’s left his hair falling into his eyes.

“Sexy,” Gianluca says at the same time as Marcus says, “I’m straight.”

“Thank you for your input,” He rolls his eyes and undoes another button, then bids them goodbye and heads over to Mick’s.

The walk doesn’t take long, and he knocks on his door buzzing with excitement. Mick opens it, looks him up and down and tugs him inside, pressing him back against the door and crowding his space,

“You look hot,” He says, warm breath fanning Callum’s face,

“Please kiss me,” Callum groans and Mick does, smashing their lips together in an intense kiss. He runs his hands all over Callum’s body, finding crevices to dig his fingers into and make him squirm and moan. Callum keeps his hands on the firm muscles of Mick’s back, scraping his nails over his skin to leave marks.

Mick teases his abs and grips his hips tight enough to bruise, pushing off Callum’s shirt and then removing his own,

“Get on the bed,” He growls into Callum’s ear and bites down on it and Callum scrambles away to drop onto the bed and shuffle back, so his head is on the pillow. Climbing on top, Mick brackets Callum’s thighs with his own, “Is this okay?”

“Brilliant,” Callum pants, “Just get on with it,”

Mick laughs and does as he’s told, preparing Callum quickly as neither of them have any patience to string it out and then easing himself in, Callum’s legs crossed around his waist.

They try not to be too loud, kissing to stifle the sounds and Callum whines when Mick gets a rhythm and angle that grazes his prostate every time. Wrapping a hand around his dick, Mick jerks Callum off in time to his thrusts and brings him closer and closer to his release. Callum falls over the edge, squeezing around Mick and falling back onto the bed with a drawn out moan, blissed out, as Mick continues to pound into him to chase his own orgasm. Mick chokes and comes just after, haphazardly falling to Callum’s side, unable to move.

A few minutes later, when Callum can think again, he groans and pushes Mick off his skin, “You’re so sticky, gross,”

“And who’s fault would that be?” Mick says and presses a kiss to his shoulder, taking the hint to get a cloth to clean them both up with. After a valiant attempt with the cloth, they make it to the shower and Callum sucks Mick off under the spray and they return to the bed sated and cosy.

“Come back to Switzerland with me,” Mick offers,

“I can’t, I’ve got work to do in Maranello,” Callum says, with a wince, “I would love to though.”

“I’ll come with you then, I can change my flight and stay at your place and work on some commissions,” Mick says confidently,

“Really?”

“If you want to do this relationship, then let’s fucking do this relationship,” Mick kisses him lightly and Callum smiles, soppy, and rubs their noses together.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy, i hope you enjoyed this. it was very fun to write, and i hope you all felt that.
> 
> please leave a comment, it would make my day.
> 
> g x


End file.
